familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Basti district
Basti district ( , ), is one of the districts of Uttar Pradesh state, India and Basti town is the district headquarters. Basti district is a part of Basti Division. Origin of name Basti was originally known as village. The origin of the name Vaishishthi is attributed to the fact that this area was the Ashram of Rishi (sage) Vashistha in ancient period. Lord rama with his younger brother laxman had been here for some time with rishi vasistha. The tract comprising the present district was remote and much of it was covered with forest. But gradually the area became inhabitable, for want of recorded and reliable history it cannot, with any degree of certainty, be said how the district came to known by its present name on account of the original habitation (Basti) having been selected by the Kalhan Raja as a seat of his Raj, an event which probably occurred in the 16th century. In 1801,. Basti became the Tehsil headquarters and in 1865 it was chosen as the headquarters of the newly established district. Year of Formation 1865 Geography The district lies between the parallels of 26° 23' and 27° 30' North and Latitude and 82° 17' and 83° 20' East longitude. Its maximum length from north to south is about 75 km. and breadth from east to west about 70 km. The district lies between newly created district Sant Kabir Nagar on the east and Gonda on the west. To the south, the Ghaghra river separates it from the Faizabad and the newly created district of Ambedkar Nagar. While on the North, it is bounded by district Sidharth Nagar. Demographics According to the 2011 census Basti district has a population of 2,461,056, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 179th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 18.05 %. Basti has a sex ratio of 959 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 69.69 %. As of 2011http://www.censusindia.gov.in/2011-prov-results/data_files/up/Census2011Data%20Sheet-UP.pdf India census, Basti has a population of 24,61,056. Males constitute 12,56,158 that is 51.04% of the population and females 12,04,898 that is 48.96%. Percentage decadel growth of population in Basti is just 18.04% from the year 2001. Sex ratio of Basti is 959 which is better than the national sex ratio of 940.27. It is also better than Uttar Pradesh`s sex ratio of merely 908. Child Sex ratio of Basti is 922 which is again better than the national average child sex ratio of just 914 female child. Basti has an average literacy rate of 69.69% which is higher than the literacy rate of Uttar Pradesh 69.72%.Although it is less than the national average literacy rate of 74.04% Male literacy is 80.65%, and female literacy is 58.35%. Population density per km2. in Basti is 916. Languages Vernaculars spoken in Basti include Awadhi in Basti West areas & Bhojpuri in Basti East Side, a language in the Bihari language group with almost 40 000 000 speakers, written in both the Devanagari and Kaithi scripts. History Ancient period In very ancient period the country around Basti was part of Kosala. The Shatapatha Brahmana speaks of Kosala as one of the countries of the Vedic Aryans and the grammarian Pāṇini mentions it in one of his Sutras. It was during the rule of Rama, the eldest son of Dasharatha, that the glory of the Kosala royal dynasty reached its culmination. According to the tradition, Rama's elder son Kush ascended the throne of Kosala while the younger son Lav became the ruler of the northern part of the kingdom with its capital as Shravasti. In the 93rd generation from Ikshvaku and 30th from Rama was Brihadbala, the last famous king of the Ikshvaku density who was killed in Great Mahabharata battle. With the decline of the Guptas in sixth century CE, Basti also began gradually to become desolate. At this time a new dynasty, that of the Maukharis, with its capital as Kannauj, assumed an important position on the political map of northern India and perhaps this kingdom in included present district also. In the beginning of the 9th century CE, the Gurjara–Pratihara king, Nagabhata II, overthrew the Ayodhyas who was then ruling at Kannauj, and made this city the capital of his growing empire which rose to its greatest height in the reign of the famous Mihira Bhoja I (836-885 A.D.). During the reign of Mahipal, the power of Kannauj began to decline and Awadh was divided into small chieftainships, but all of them ultimately yielded to the newly rising power of Gahadwals of Kannauj. Jaychandra (1170-1194 A.D.), the last important ruler of the dynasty was killed in the battle of Chandawar (near Etawah) fighting against the invading army of Muhammad of Ghor. Soon after his death Kannauj was occupied by the Turks. According to the legends, for centuries Basti was a wilderness and that greater part of Awadh was occupied by the Bhars. No definite evidence is available about the Bhars origin and early history. The evidence of an extensive Bhar kingdom in the district can be gleaned only from the ruins of ancient brick buildings popularly ascribed to the Bhars and found in abundance in a number of villages of this district. Medieval period In the beginning of the 13th century CE, Nasir-ud-din Mahmud, the elder son of Iltutmish, became the governor of Awadh in 1225 and is said to have completely crushed all resistance on the part of the Bhars. In 1323, Gayasuddin Tuglaq march through Bahraich and Gonda on his way to Bengal but he seems to have avoided the perils of the forest of district Basti and went by river from Ayodhya. Till 1479 CE, Basti and its adjoining districts appeared to be remained under the control of the rulers of Jaunpur Sultanate. After annexing the Jaunpur Sultanate, Bahlol Lodi handed over the governorship of the area covered by the sultanate to his nephew Muhammad Farmuli (Kala Pahar) with the headquarters at Bahraich, which included this district and the adjoining areas. About this time, Mahatma Kabir, the well-known poet and philosopher lived at Maghar in this district. It is said that before the advent of the leading Rajput clans, there were the local Hindus and Hindu Rajas in the districts and they are said to have supplanted the aboriginal tribes like Bhars, Tharus, Domes and Domekatars, whom general tradition declares to have been the early rulers, at least after the fall of ancient kingdoms and this appearance of the Buddhist faith. These Hindus included the Bhumihar Brahmins, Sarvariya Brahmans and Visen. This was the state of the Hindu society in the district before the arrival of the Rajputs from the west. In the middle of the 13th century the Srinetra was the newcomer to have first established in this reign. Their chief, Chandrasen, expel the Domkatar from the eastern Basti. The Kalhans Rajput of Gonda province established themselves in Pargana Basti. South of the Kalhans country Nagar, ruled by a Gautam Raja. There was also an ailed clan in Mahuli known as Mahsuiyas are Rajputs of Mahso. Other Rajput clan of special mention was that of Chauhan. It is said that three chief Mukund fled from Chittaur who ruled on undivided part (now it is in district Siddharthnagar) of district Basti. By the last quarter of the 14th century Amorha a part of district Basti were ruled by Kayasth dynasty. During the reign of Akbar and his successor the district formed a part of the Gorakhpur sarkar of the Awadh Subah. In the earlier days of his reign the district served as the asylum for the rebel Afghan leaders like Ali Quli Khan, Khan Zaman, the governor of Jaunpur. During the Mughal period in 1680 Aurangzeb sent one Qazi Khalil-ur-Rahman as the chakledar (holder of the tract) of Gorakhpur probably to get the regular payment of revenue from the local chiefs. Kalil-ur-Rahman marched from Ayodhya to force the chieftains of the districts adjoining Gorakhpur to make payment of revenue. As a result of this move, the rajas of Amorha and Nagar, who had recently acquired power, promptly tendered their submission and confrontation was thus averted. The governor then proceeded to Maghar which he again garrisoned, compelling the raja of Bansi to retire to this fortress on the bank of Rapti. The town of Khalilabad, now headquarters of newly created district Sant Kabir Nagar, was named after Khalil-ur-Rahman, who tomb was erected at Maghar. A road leading from Ayodhya to Gorakhpur was constructed. In February 1690, Himmat Khan (son of Khan Jahan Bahadur Zafar Jang Kokaltash, Subahdar of Allahabad) was appointed Subahdar of Awadh and faujdar (military commander) of Gorakhpur who held the charge of Basti and adjoining districts for a long time. Modern period A great and far reaching change came over the sense when Saadat Khan was appointed governor of the Subah of Avadh including the faujdari (commaandarship) of Gorakhpur on 9 September 1772. At that time Bansi and Rasulpur were held by the Sarnet raja; Binayakpur by the Chauhan chieftain of Butwal; Basti by the Kalhan ruler; Amorha by the Suryavansh; Nagar by the Gautams; Mahuli by the elder line of Suryavamsis; while Maghar alone was under the direct control of the nawab's deputy, who was strengthened by the Muslim garrison. In November 1801 Saadat Ali Khan, successor of Nawab Shuja Ud Daulah surrendered Gorakhpur, which then was inclusive of the present district Basti and other territory to the East India Company. Routledge had become as a first Collector of Gorakhpur. Some steps had been taken by Collector to inforce some order in the matter of collection of land revenue yet in order to assist the process a force was raised in March, 1802 by Captain Malcolm Mcleod. To cure the local chieftains of their obstinate attitude all their Fords, save those of Basti and Amorha Raja, were raise to ground. The part played by the Basti in the Freedom Struggle of 1857 (Indian Rebellion of 1857) is generally not ascribable exclusively; as the district was still forming but an outlying portion of Gorakhpur, possessing no civil station of its own. After capture of Gorakhpur by the English on January 5, 1858, the freedom fighter had moved west ward a form double entrenchment at Amorha in the south western part of the district, to obstruct the march of Rowcroft from Gorakhpur. The army opposed to Rowcroft was composed of about 15,000 men entrenched at Belwa this large army of the nationalists comprised troops led by Mehndi Hasan the Nazim of Sultanpur, the Rajas of Gonda, Nanpara, Atrauli and the Raja of Chaurda in the Behriech district and many other talukdars including Guljar Ali, the rebel Sayyed of Amorha. In this action at Amorha which was one of the most memorable events of the freedom struggle, the freedom fighters were able to encircle the British force oppose to them. In this struggle the loss freedom forces was estimated between 4 and 5 hundred killed and many others wounded. The position of the freedom forces at Amorha was reinforced by Mohammad Hasan of Gorakhpur who had join them later, with four thousand men. Rowcroft, hearing the arrival of Mohd. Hasan at Amorha, sent a detachment, under Major Cox. These were the events which had marked the conclusion of the freedom movement, so for the Basti was concerned. With the restoration of order and the discomfiture of the freedom fighters came the day of reckoning, and a heavy account had to be settled. Mohd. Hasan escaped the hard of the victors in consideration of his assistance once given to Colonel Lennox. The Bobu of Bakhira was hanged and the Raja of the Nagar avoided a similar fate by staving himself to death in prison with the bayonet of the prison guard. The Rani of Amorha lost her property for her complicity in the war independence which was given to Rani of Basti. The agent of Basti Rani was given land assessed at Rs. 1000=00 (sicsic). Similarly several others who had supported the British in some way or other betraying the freedom fighters, were awarded grants of land. The supporters of the freedom movement having been suppressed and the leaders annihilated, the alien rulers settled down to organized the civil administration. The peace of the district was secured by the maintenance of a garrison at Gorakhpur and also by the recognized police force. The one event of prime interest was the formation of the present district on May 6, 1865. The non-co-operation Movement began to appear in the district towards the close of 1920. In the preparation for this movement Mahatma Gandhi along with Jawahar Lal Nehru had visited the district on October 8, 1919. He addressed a large gathering at Hathiyagarh Rehar near old town of the district. Fortunately for India's struggle for freedom, the fatal inertia that had practically put an end, after calling off the Non-co-operative movement, to all its outwards activities, was removed by an action of the British government, namely the appointment of Simon Commission in 1928. The people of this district received a fresh impetus with the next visit of Mahatma Gandhi along with Jawahar Lal Nehru on October 8, 1929. The Quit India resolution pass by All India Congress Committee in its session at Bombay on August 8, 1942, marked the turning point in India's struggle for freedom. In Basti the movement had taken a serious turn. It was due to several causes, particularly the poverty of the people and nearness of the area to the B.H.U. at Varanasi, from where batches of students arrive with the message of Do or Die. The students of Walterganj staged demonstration and organized meeting on August 15, 1942. A few days later the railway station at Gaur was attacked causing damage to government property. In 1946 the Congress was again returned and it formed the Government. Independence came at midnight on 14–15 August 1947. On the eve of Independence, thousands from the town and surrounding country side assembled at district headquarters in Basti to hail freedom. National flag was hoisted at the Collectorate and other government and semi government buildings, private buildings too, throughout the district were bedecked with flag. Notable persons * Pandit Sukhpal Pandey (politician, founder of many inter colleges, Saskrit Pathsala P.G. & Pharmacy Colleges) * Khair Sahab (founder of Khair Inter College) * Syed Ehsan Ahmed Ehsan Bastavi (renowned and senior Urdu poet) * Acharya Ramchandra Shukla (great critics, writer) * Dr. Laxmi Naraiyan Lal (litterateur, poet) * Late Dr. Kuldeep Lal Srivastava (doctor, social worker) * Late Sarveshwar Dayal Saxena (an eminent Hindi poet) * Late Raja Lakshmeshwar Singh * Ram Chandra Shukla Geography Location and boundaries The district lies between the parallels of 26° 23' and 27° 30' north latitude and 82° 17' and 83° 20' east longitude in North India. Its maximum length from north to south is about 75 km and breadth from east to west about 70 km. Basti lies between the newly created district Sant Kabir Nagar district on the east and Gonda district on the west. On the south, the Ghaghara River separates it from Faizabad district and newly created Ambedkar Nagar district, while on the north, the district is bounded by Siddharthnagar district. The district lies entirely in the submontane plain, with no natural elevations to diversify its surface. Area According to the 1991 census, Basti covered an area of 7,309 km2 and was the seventh largest district in the state. Because of the changing course of the Ghaghra, the district's area is subject to frequent alterations. Population According to the 2001 census, the district has a population of 20,68,922 persons ( 27,50,764 in 1991 ), of whom 1,079,971 ( 14,37,727 in 1991 ) are Males and 988,951 ( 13,13,037 in 1991 ) Females & Sex ratio 916 ( 908 in 1991 ). The population density is 682 /km2.http://upgov.nic.in Government of Uttar Pradesh official website in 2001 ( 556 /km2 in 1991 )( in 1991 = Of these 75,299 persons, resided in urban areas and 29,08,791 in the rural areas. Total population of SC is about 5,79,812 of which 5,55,610 are residing in rural area and 24,202 are residing in urban area ) * Population - Basti * Basti Population Literacy As of 2001, the literacy rate has increased to 54.28% from 35.36% in 1991. The literacy rate is 68.16% for males (increased from 50.93% in 1991) and 39.00% percent for females (increased from 18.08% in 1991). There are 4 Degree Colleges in the district. But there is no university in Basti. There are many good schools such as sarla international academy , Saraswati Vidya Mandir Senior Secondary School(CBSE) St. Basil`s School (ICSE, ISC),http://www.stbasils.edu.in/profile.aspx St. Joseph`s School, Kendriya Vidhyalaya (CBSE), Central Academy (CBSE), Maharishi Vidya Mandir, Government Girls Inter College, Government Inter College, Khair Inter College. Education There are many good schools such as > Jawahar Navodaya Vidyalaya, Basti, One of the best new school is Dainik Jagran Public School. > St. Basil`s School (ICSE, ISC), > St. Joseph`s School, > Saraswati Vidya Mandir Ram Bag(CBSE), > Kendriya Vidhyalaya(CBSE), > Central Academy (CBSE), > Maharishi Vidya Mandir, > Government Girls Inter College (UP BOard), > Government Inter College (UP BOard), > Khair Inter College.(UP BOard) in 2011, there was centenary celebration at Government Inter College which hosted the former president of India Dr. A.P.J. Abdul Kalam. And in rural part, > A.S.H.S & G.R.S. Inter Collage, There are 3 main Degree Colleges in the city which are > APN Degree college, > Kisan Degree College (KDC) > Mahila Mahavidyalay. Topography The district, in spite of its apparent uniformity of aspect, it divided topographically into several distinct tract namely, the low valley of the Ghaghra in the south, extending from that river to its tributary, the Kuwana; the central upland, between the latter river and the rapti; and the low and ill-drained paddy belt between the Rapti and the Nepal boundary. River System and Water Resources The district has two main river systems namely, the Ghaghra and Rapti, both of which ultimately form a part of the great Gangetic system. The other streams of the district are the Kuwana, its tributaries are, the Rawai, The Manwar and the Katnehia, and the Ami is a tributary of Rapti. The Ghaghra River Ghaghra is formed by the combined waters of Kauriyala, Girwa, Chauka and other streams, which have their origin in the mountains of Kumaun and Nepal. The Ghaghra forms the southern boundary of the district, from its entry opposite the sacred town of Ayodhya, where for a short distance it is usually known as the Saryu, as far as Belghat on the border of Gorakhpur. The river flows continually shifting cannel within a broad sandy bed. During the rains it carries as immense volume of water, but in dry weather it shrinks to small dimensions. The river has a constant tendency to change its course during the floods, and in this manner large tracts of land from time to time are transferred either to the northern or southern banks, rendering the total area of the district subject to incessant variation. These changes have occasionally been accompanied by the formation of large islands and deep stream rule prevails, the constant shifting of the jurisdiction of such lands from one district to another results in considerable inconvenience. Tributaries of the Ghaghra -- The Ghaghra receives directly hardly any of the drainage of the district, as exception the immediate neighborhood of its bands, all the surplus water is intercepted by its affiance. Occasionally the river overflows its banks and submerges the adjoining lowlands, with the result the water is actually transferred from the river to the Manwar or Kuwana. The latter, in its lower reaches near Bhanpur, is joined with the Ghaghra by cross channel and from that point onwards it acts as an arm of the Ghaghra. The Kuwana The Kuwana also known as Kuano, rises in the low ground in the east of Bahraich district and thence flows through the centre of Gonda. It first touches the district in the stream west of Rasulpur. It then separates the Basti east pargana from Basti West, Nagar West, Nagar East and after passing through Mahuli West and Mahuli East leaves the district in the south-Easter corner, at short distance from its junction with the Ghaghra in Gorakhpur. Tributaries of The Kuwana -- It has several tributaries, the important ones being Rawai, Manwar and Katnehia. sees in the : The rawai -- The Rawai joins the Kuwana on the right bank and is a small stream which rises in the north of Amorha and thence flows between steep and sandy banks frequently infected with reh, through the western half of paragana Basti for a short distance and ultimately joins the Kawana. The Manwar -- The Manwar Manorama, rises in Gonda and flows in an easterly direction along the edge of Sikri forest to the district boundary. For a short distance it separates the latter district from Gonda and is then joined by the Chamnai, a small and sluggish stream. after the junction the Manwar bents to the south-east and flows through the centre of pargana Amorha, on the eastern boundary of which it receives a small tributary called Ramrekha on its right bank. It then passes through the two paraganas of Nagar East and Nagar West and joins the Kawana in Lalganj in Mahuli West. The Kathnaya -- The only tributary of any importance that is received by the Kuwana on its left bank is the Katnehia, which rises in the swamps to the north of Basti East and flows in the south easterly direction along the borders of the Nagar East, where it units with the Garehia, a similar stream which has its origin in the south of Rasulpur. Their combined water continues in a south easterly direction along the borders of Nagar East and Mahuli West parganas, then turning south to join the Kuwana at Mukhlishpur in Mahuli East. The Ami -- The Ami is the chief tributary of the Rapti. The Ami is a stream which commences at a short distance from Rapti in Rasulpur and issues from a large tract of paddy land. Geology The district is underlain by Quaternary alluvium comprising and of various grades, gravel, kankar and clay. The Alluvium can be classified into two groups, the Older alluvium and the Newer alluvium. Older alluvium -- It is of middle Pleistocene age and generally occupies high ground which is not affected by floods during the rainy season. The Newer alluvium -- It covers the lower height and is mainly conferred to the flood plains along the river channels and belongs to the upper Pleistocene to the recent age. Kankar -- Substantial deposits of kankar are available in the tahsil of Harriya only. 'Manorama river'( a steam from saryu ) flows through many villages like Ojha Ganj, Pandul, Kotiya etc. Manorama river is considered as a branch of saryu river and people around the villages use the bank of the river for the last rituals. The Popular MANORAMA MAHATOSAV i.e. MANORAMA FESTIVAL has got the name due to this river .Manorama Mahatosav is an annual fair organised during the winter at the Tehsil Premises of HARRIYA. Reh -- Reh is also reported from some localities of the district. Climate Basti's climate is more equable than that of the adjoining districts to the south. The year may be divided into four seasons. Winter, from mid-November to February, is followed by summer, which lasts until approximately the middle of June. The period from mid-June to the end of September is the southwest monsoon season, and October to mid-November is the post-monsoon or transition period. Cloudiness -- During the monsoon season, and for brief spells of a day or two in winter, heavily clouded or overcast skies prevail. During the rest of the year the skies are mostly clear or lightly clouded. Rainfall -- The average annual rainfall of the district is 1166 mm. Temperature -- During the winter season the mean minimum temperature is about 9°C and the mean maximum temperature 23°C. During the summer, the mean minimum is about 25°C and the mean maximum about 44°C. Humidity -- In the southwest monsoon and post-monsoon seasons the relative humidity is above 70%. Thereafter the humidity decreases, and in the summer the air is very dry. Winds -- The winds are in general very light, with a slight increase during the late summer and monsoon seasons. The average annual wind speed ranges from 2.0 to 7.1 km/h. Flora & Fauna Flora In the former days a large part of the district was covered with forest of sal and other trees, but since then most of it has been cleared and brought under the plough . Though the district is no longer rich in timber, it can still be described as well-wooded, owing to the numerous clumps of mango (Mangitera indica), mahua (Madhuca longifolia), sal (Sorea robusta), and bamboo (Bambusa arundinacea). Plantations of fast growing species such as bamboo, Eucalyptus (Eucalyptus teritrornis), mango and shisham (Dalbergia sissoo) have been raised in the district. Fauna Wild Animals The wild animals which are found in this district include the nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus), antelok (Anelok cervicapra), pig (Sus scrofa), wolf (Canis lupus), jackal (Conis aureus), fox (Vulpes bengalensis), hare (Lepus ruficandatus), monkey (Macaca mulatta), wild cat (felis bengalensis) and the porcupine (Hystric leucura) . Birds The game - birds of the district include the usual varieties found throughout the plains. Among them mention may be made of the peafowl(pavo cristatus), the black partridge (frencolinus francolinus) and the gray partridge(francalinus pondicervanus). Basti is famous for the number and variety of water fowls which visit it during the winter season. The goose (Anser anser), comon teal (Anas crecca), red-cristed pochard duck(netta rufina), white-eyed pochard (aythya rufa) and widgeon (mareca penelope) visit the district only in winter and inhabit the fringes of rivers lakes and swamps. Reptiles Snakes are common in the district especially in the rural areas, the chief being the Cobra (Naja Naja), karait (Bungarus caeruleus), and rat-snake (ptyas mucosus). Indian crocodile or naka (Crocodilus pulustris), and the ghariyal (gavialis gangeticus) are also found in the river Ghaghra. Fish Fish of almost all the varieties that occur elsewhere in the state are found in the rivers, lakes and ponds of the district, the common species being rohu (lebeo rohita), bhakur (Catla catla), nain (Cirrhina mrigala), parhin (Wallagonia attu), krunch (lebeo calbasu), tengan (Mystus seenghla) and etc. Bollywood connections Basti District had its first feature film made there in 2003.The Bhojpuri film "PIPARWA PAR KE BARAM" was shot entirely in Basti. The film was Produced by Late Shri Thakur Prasad Ojha in 2003 who hailed from this small district and made to the big town of Bollywood.Shri Thakur Prasad Ojha had worked with many renowned banners and had worked in many Bhojpuri films like Chanva Ke take Chakor, Rooth gaile Saiyan Hamaar, Ganga Ghat etc. Administration Basti town is the district headquarters of Basti district. Basti district is a part of Basti Division. Basti district is formed of 4 Tehsils: Basti, Harriya, Sonaha Bhanpur and Rudhauli, 13 Development Blocks, 139 Nyay Panchayats, and 10 Gram Sabhas. Blocks of Development of Basti -- Bahadurpur - Bankati - Basti - Dubauliya - Gaur - Harraiya - Kaptanganj - Kudaraha - Paras Rampur - Ramnagar - Rudhauli - Saltaua Gopal Pur - Sau Ghat - Vikram Jot Economy The district is famous for cotton textile. There are many small-scale industries which offer employment to the local people. Sugar factories, cottage industries and small-scale industries including the manufacturing units of brassware, iron and carpentry goods, agricultural implements, bricks, agro-products, foot-wear, soaps, candles, and pottery are present here. Basti is also famous nationally for Bamboo, Eucalyptus (Eucalyptus Teritrornis), Mango and Shisham (Dalbergia Sissoo). Three sugar factories are housed in the district. Sugarcane, maize, paddy, pulses, wheat, barley and potato are commonly cultivated. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Basti one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Transportation By Rail -- The main line connecting Lucknow with Gorakhpur and places in Bihar and Assam in the East passes through the south of the district. The main line has 7 railway stations namely, from east to west Munderwa, Orwara, Basti, Govindnagar, Tinich, Gaur, and Babhnan within the district. There is a daily Intercity express between Gorakhpur, Basti, Gonda and Lucknow. By Road -- Basti is chained into the East West Corridor project of Government of India and Nhai.http://www.nhai.org/nhdpmain_english.htm The corridor runs from Gujrat to Assam. It is NH28 Highway. Hence there is a possibility of developement of Basti in the field of Agro based products as it is connected to all major cities by road now in 2011. At present 200 (approx.) buses of U.P. state Transport Corporation are plying on 27 routes within the district. Volvo Bus services are also provided by UPSTRC at nominal prices.http://www.upsrtc.com/volvo.htm Culture & Festivals Mahatma Kabir, the well-known poet and philosopher used to live at Maghar in Basti district. The inhabitants of the district celebrate festivals like Nav Durga, Ramnaumi, Krishna Janmasthmi, Shivratri, Deepawali, Id-ul-Fitar, Id-uz-Zuha, Moharram, Dashara and Holi. Places of interest Tourist Attractions Pakke Bazar, Ahmath Pull, Kutiwa, Ganeshpur, Makhauda, Chawni Bazar, Nagar, Chando Tal, Barah, Jama Masjid, Kateshwar park, Bhadeshwar Nath, Paida, Mahua dabar, Bhuila taal, pakari bikhy, dihwa(jaitapur)and Agauna are the major tourist attractions. Some Other Places Karanpur is situated about 15 km from Harraiya, Shringinari. Shringinari is a religious place. A famous temple of Lord Shiva is situated at Tilakpur. The village Tilakpur is very known for its spirituality. Near the Tilakpur, there is a village named Marha, which is popular for its corn production. There is a famous temple of Durga ji Known as Sammymahrani at shringinari near the village Vasewa Pandey (Harriya Tahshil).In this village all Brahmins are Pandey. It is popular for sugarcane & wheat production. Every year, a fair is held here named Budhwamangar. The most famous village of Basti district is'Majhauwa Chowdhary' famous for great Chowdary Gharana of Late Haji Mohd Yousuf Chowdhary. Many villages, including Dhaurahara Chauhan, Tikariya, Udaipur, Kanraha, Marha and Kawalpur, have large populations of Rajputs. In Dhaurahara Chauhan Village Chauhan Rajputs Live. Tikariya, the Sooryavanshi Rajpoots and in Marha, Bisen live. Saandpur and Bachaipur Bakainiya deep have many Brahmin, Gauriya and Khatamsarai have many Yadavs. All these villages are situated on the Basti, Gonda, Faizabad border. The most famous village of basti is "PIPRA QUAZI" which is famous for great chaudhary ghrana of "HIYARAM CHAUDHARY" . pipra quazi is situated about 12 km from HARRAIYA and near about 25 km from BASTI. Mostly villagers of pipra quazi are of chaudhary caste(kurmi). Ratnpur Khas Ratanpur khas is a village of distt. basti, situated near hadhi bazar. population of this village 600. near this village one shiv mandir Village aurtonda many people coming on Mahashivratri. also known samaymata mandir. ratanpur khas have many yadav. RANIPUR LAD Ranipur lad is a village of basti distric, situated near chhawni bazar. population of this village is about 5000. this village contains more than 70% youth of total population. ;Kudarha Kudarha village is a block of BASTI district which is situated 15 km east from Kalwari. Kudarha is the biggest village of basti. Many schools are there available for education but in all of those Sarswati Shishu Mandir is best for basic knowledge. ;Majhauwa Chowdhary Majahuwa Chowdhary is a village near Gaur railway station having a population of more than 2500. The name Majahuwa Chowdhary comes from Haji Mohd. Yousuf Chowdhary. Haji Yousuf served the village as Sarpanch for more than 35 years also participated in India's freedom movement. Grandson of Haji Yousuf Mr. Asrar Ahmed is Founder of Global Consulting and Technology Firm TechMate Inc. ;Chhapiya Chhapiya is a village of Basti City. It is a group of 6 small village. Chhapiya is situated at distance of 6 km, in North East near Rudhauli at the bank of holy river AAMI. Total population of this village is about 5000. Ganeshpur Ganeshpur is a biggest village of Basti City and second biggest village of State Uttar Pradesh. The village of Ganeshpur is situated at about 5 km north-west from the district head quarters and at the bank of River Kuwano. The village Ganeshpur was the headquarters of a large permanently settled estate known as Pindari Jagir. It was originally owned by a branch of the Nagar Gautam, who fortified the place with a ditch, a mud wall, a thick bamboo hedge. After the cession, they fell into arrears of revenue and in 1811-12 the property was sold to the hand of Biwi Moti Khanam by the British government. In 1818 it had again to be sold for default of non payment of revenue, the defaulter was being Biwi Moti Khanam, the government therefore bought it for Rs. 8343/- and bestowed it on Quadir Buksh, a turbulent solder in the army of Amin Khan Pindari. Makhauda is situated at about 57 km west from the district headquarters. This place is famous for as being Ramayana's period. King Dashrath was ruled on this part known as Koshal. In Makhauda King Dashratha was orgeniged Putreshiti Yagayn for birth of Ram Chandra. It is also very famous for being importance palace where Hindu and Muslim meet every year to develop the peace and harmony for the both society because some anti social elements tried the dmamge this harmonieal atmoshphere during demolishing the disputed tomb in Ayodhya Village Sadsi (Makhora)Basti Horticulture R&D Training Centre Horticulture R&D Training Centre was established in 1956-57 in this district to promote horticultural development in eastern belt of U.P. The research and extension works for the development of important fruits, vegetables, species and ornamental plants, are being performed at this centre. The collection of important fruits of India are being also done at this centre. A Mushroom spawn production laboratory is under construction here, through which high quality mushroom seed will be produced and supply to producers. Bee keeping training is also imparted to farmers. The general variety mangos including Amrapali, Romani and Neelam plants are internationally important plants of this centre, which are being supplied to other district of the country. Pakke Bazar Pakke Bazar is the central market of Basti district. The daily market needs are sufficed by this market place. Major old shops are For Telecom Contact G.L.Infosys, Hare Krishna General Store, Buddhilal ki dukaan, Gopal & Agarwal Stationary, Sainik Sports Shop, Vinod Beej Bhandar, Nirula Press, Kamal Tent House, Basti Nursing Home & X-Ray, Goel Enterprises, Saaket Washing Company, Ravi Chudi Kendra, Omisha Beauty Parlour, Balalram & Sons Jewellers, Pahujaani Chudi Kendra, Roopsaari Kendra, Tulasyaan, Roopam Dresses, Prakash Batteries, Nizam Tent House, Satyendra Guest House and many more. The market place is very busy throughout the day hence going by rickshaw or cycle is best. Avoid cars. The market needs to be managed by having a good parking place and keeping the place clean, hygienic and cleaner. Harraiya Harraiya is situated at NH28. It is one of the Tehsil in Basti District. Katra Bazar Katra Bazar has taxi stand for Bansi, Sonha Bhanpur. It also comprises some shops like Milan General Store, Pili Kothi Market etc. Ahmath Pull Ahmath Pull is over the River Kuwano. It is on the outskirts of the city. The bridge was built during British rule. It connected Basti to Ayodhya (58 km), Faizabad (62 km), Lucknow (190 km). Climbing down the bridge is a Shiva temple beside the math on the river Kuwano. The place is a good retreat away from raffle taffle of the town. Many people come here for worship, morning walks, exercises and relaxation. There is no maintenance of the place hence it is lacking tourists. Chawni Bazar Chawni Bazar is situated at a distance of 40 km from the district headquarters. It was the main shelter for freedom struggle during 1857 and is famous for having a Pipal Trees where about 250 martyrs were hanged by British Government in action after murder of Gen. Fort. Nagar Bazar It is second biggest Gram panchayat of Basti Dist. after Ganeshpur. The village is situated at a distance of about 8 km from the district headquarters. To the west of the village is the large lake known as Chando tal, famous for fishing and shooting. Nagar stands on the raised site, and an attempt was once made to prove that it was the birthplace of Gautam Buddha. Though this has long been discredited, the old mud still awaits exploration. From the 14 century the place became the headquarters of the Guatam Rajas, the remains of whose castle are still to be seen. The remains of the palace are still there with a temple built over it named Rajkot. Its whole name is Nagar bazar. Dr. munnilal Upadhyay of nagar received the Rashtrapati Award on literacy day. It is situated on Lumbini Dudhi Marg. The Upadhyay Estate is in Nagar Bazar, Dr. satya prakash upadhyay is its founder. Janta inter college is heres biggest college. Rastriya brahamin samaj sevasamiti is an N.G.O, its rastriya adhyacha is Dr. Satya prakash upadhyay, followed by his successor Shantanu upadhyay who received Vidya bhusan awards 2012 in basti dist. for excellence in studies. Chando Tal Chando Tal is situated about 8 km from the district headquarters on the way to Kalwari. It is believed that, in ancient time there was an estate named Chandra Nagar which had been later converted into lake as a result of natural degradation and became the famous Chando Tal. It is a stretch of water about 5 km long and 4 km. wide. Around this lake, fishermen and others are still getting an ornaments made of metal and other historical residues belongs to ancient period. Indigenous and migratory birds are used to come to this lake every year. Rashtriya Van Chetna Kendra (Sant Ravi Das Van Vahar) Van Vihar is established on the bank of river Kuwana on the way to Ganeshpur village at a distance of about 1 km from the district headquarters. There is an attractive children's park and lake has been established by the Government as a picnic spot. Boating is also available at this place in lake as well as in river Kuwana. Generally during holidays and on Sundays there is more rush in comparison to other days of the week. Barah Chhatar Barah is about 15 km on the bank of river Kuwana, west from the district headquarters also. This place is mainly famous for Barah temple. Barah Chhatar is popularly known as Viyagrapuri in mythological books. It is also famous for a mythological place of Lord Shiva at its bank a village is situated named"sansarpur" Bhadeshwar Nath Bhadeshwar Nath is about 5–6 km. on a bank of river kuwana from the district headquarters. There is a famous temple of Lord Shiva. It was believed that this temple was established by Ravana. A fair is held here on the occasion of Shivratri, which is attended by many people from different part of the state. A Great shiva linga is mounted in this great temple. The Name of this Shiva linga & Bhadreshwar nath is also written in SHIVA MAHAPURAN. Village Bhadreshwar nath are mostly populated by Brahmins Goswamis. The population of this village is around 500. Agauna Agauna, on the way to Ram Janki Marg, is the birthplace of Hindi writer Sri Ram Chandra Shukla. Pakari Bikhy is the large village situated 15 km from basti its population is 1500. shukla cast here and the very famous family bikhy baba. pakari bikhy village in five village jinwa, ama, pachanu, bansapar, pakari bikhy. This village is famous in the district due to Manoj Shukla manoo a famous social worker. Paida Paida is about 14 km on the way to Siddharth Nagar from district headquarters. Freedon struggle had been fought at this place as such freedom fighter monuments is also erected there, thus this place is mainly popular for freedom struggle. A park is also established by the Horticulture department here. Jagdishpur This is the post office of village Karmiya pin-272130, Jagdishpur is a good and small place it is situated at a distance of 3 km. from the village Karmiya. Jagdishpur was sub state in the British Government. Lalpur This village 45 km from the Basti District. It is known as a village of Kayastha. This village is famous in whole district due to a well-known personality of Mr. Krishna Prakash Srivastava (Mannan Bhaiya) and he did lot of development in the village like Post Office, Petrol Pump Cum Kishan Sewa Kendra, Road & Light. Mr. Bhanu Prakash Srivastava (Gunnan Bhaiya) is Post Master of this branch. This village is a surrounded three side by Manorama river. In summer session, people come here to enjoy with beauty of nature. This village is on the way to three main markets of Rajwapur, Jagdishpur and Kohrayein. Outside this village, there is a famous Temple of Samma Maai Shrinagginari Is situated 5 km. from the Karmiya. A very old Temple situated at this place and every Tuesday there used to be a small fair. Parashurampur It is a small town situated at 10 km. from village Karmiya. Post office, Hospital, Kishan inter collage, Girl degree collage, Thana, Block, State bank of India, Central bank of India, Jila shakari bank basti located at this place. ""Bhuila taal & dihwa(jaitapur)"" It (bhuila taal)is a small lake situated 27 km from district HQ in the village of Jaitapur. The lake is famous for migrant siberian birds in the months of winter which makes the place very beautiful picnic spot. While dihwa is a remnents of small fort of the rulers of this place, which lies beside the lake bhuila taal. very old shiv temple situated at dihwa. KARMI: A small village of Brahmin approximately 7 km east from Gaur and 3 km west from Tinich (Ama). Karmi is situated between Sultanpur village and Belwaria village under Harriya Tehsil,P.S Gaur and P.O Shivpur. Babhan Gawa Kala A village of Most Brhmin & All Cost. This village location 5 km east from Gaur Railwey Station and 5 km west in Tinich Railwey Station. on road in Gaur to Govind Nagar. This village population around 3500. Late Shri Dwarika Prasad Dubey (MUKHIA) Abobe 50 year this village in British period. Mr. Dwaarika Prasad Dubey Hereditary Mr. Lalman, Mr. Rvindra Nath, Dr. Krishna Sharan, Mr. Kranti Dhar, Mr. Pranav, and Mr. Navneet Avilable in this village. Sukrauli Pande It is a village situated at 43 km from the basti headquarters. It is known as a village of Brahmins. This village is famous in whole district due to a great personality, a great leader Pandit Shree SukhPal Pandey. Shree SukhPal Pandey was the State Minister for Road Transport and Highways since 1997 to 2002. South side of this village there is a river known as MANORAMA. Bank of this river has a great peepul tree which is more than 200 years old. In summer session people come here to enjoy with the shadow of tree. Under this tree the whole area is floored. In the morning many people come here for bath and worship as it has temples. In this village a great hospital was constructed by Shree Sukhpal Pandey in 1997. Availability of doctors is 24 hours in this hospital. This village is surrounded by mainly three markets Rajwapur, Jagdishpur and kohrayein. Banskhor Kalan Banskhor Kalan is one of biggest & popular villages in Basti having population around 3500. Many professionals serving in various public & private sectors hails from this village. IT System Administrator Wasiullah Khan, also belongs to this village. Hatwa Bazar Hatwa Bazar is popular villages in Basti having population around 1500. Many professionals serving in various public & private sectors hails from this village. Software professional Mohammad Shamim, the popular NRI also belongs to this village. The descends of the village migrated before thousand years from Damghan, a city below Caspian Sea in Iran. Population of the village is educated from generations. The family tree of the village to one of its linage roots through Jonga – Ghulab – Zahoor Ashraf, Abdul Hameed ………. The populace mainly thrives on agriculture yet the village is rich with Technocrats serving the nation and overseas countries. Some of the elderly people are Late Abdul Hameed Siddiqui, Hamid baba, Sattar bappa, Mukhtar baba, Lalke bappa. Sansarpur Sansarpur is a village situated at bank of Kuwano river. 1.5 km. from barah chatter, a holy place. The neighbourhood villages are-piprajapti, beniapur, bakhriya koilara, jagdishpur etc.:-the pin code is 272182 Manjheriyai Manjheriyai is a small village situated at 5 km away from Basti. Its population is 500. Pawad Pawad is a small village situated at 5 km away from Vikramjot bazar on NH27. Its population is 500. Ajit Shivsagar Tiwari is one of the prominent politician of the village well known for his honesty and development work. References * Basti District The Imperial Gazetteer of India, 1908, v. 7, p. 124-132. References * Basti District The Imperial Gazetteer of India, 1908, v. 7, p. 124-132. External links * Official Website of Basti (U.P.)Administration * Munderwa, Basti District * DISCOVERY OF MAHUA DABAR (BAHADURPUR BLOCK, BASTI) * Introduction BASTI DISTRICT * Agriculture Basti * Basti District Map * District Court of Basti Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Basti district